El canto de la Arquera y el Guerrero
by Mailen Ilen
Summary: En el frío Freljord, se nos muestra un conflicto que logró amenazar con quebrar el orden cósmico. Un arco-reliquia repleto de poder, clanes en disputa, avaricia y conflictos, y el amor entre dos personajes, que irá más allá de una unión política. Todo respaldado por la atenta mirada del Guardián Cósmico. Pasen y disfruten
1. Uno

Capítulo 1: El valor de una historia

Ya era tarde, pero los niños del Orfanato de Freljord se negaban a dormir. Le reclamaban a Astrid, su tutora, que cumpliera su promesa. Desde hace tiempo ya que les debía una historia.

Negociaron largo y tendido, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Media hora más tarde, los 20 niños estaban sentados en pijama y cubriéndose los pies con mantas de piel, apoyados en mullidos cojines junto al fuego del hall central. Los 5 niños restantes, demasiado pequeños para estar despiertos, dormían un par de habitaciones más allá.

Ansiosos, pero calmados, recibieron a quien hacía las veces de su madre con ojos brillantes de la emoción. Adoraban sus historias y con justa razón, la mujer tenía fama por ellas. Se rumoreaba que por sus venas corría sangre de hada, a tal nivel llevaba su voz para relatar. Algunos incluso decían que podían ver frente a ellos lo que contaba, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con su talento.

Y esa fría noche de invierno, se proponía honrarlo. Arropada con un grueso chal de lana y su sencillo pero clásico vestido, se sentó en una silla de madera cerca de los niños. Una pequeña, de ojos grises pero brillantes como la ventisca que silbaba afuera, fue la primera en preguntarle:

-¿Assa? ¿Qué escucharemos hoy?

-Mmm…no lo sé… tendría que pensarlo. Mi pobre mente ya está viejita, ¿la ayudan a recordar?

Los niños ya conocían el juego. Con risitas alegres, comenzaron a conversar entre ellos. Cuando Assa hacía eso, era porque se habían portado bien y podrían elegir la historia. El murmullo general, comenzó a crecer, hasta que habló un niño, más pequeño que la niña anterior, esta vez de ojos celestes, casi con un brillo eléctrico.

-Yo…yo quiero escuchar de la reina…-dijo con timidez y bajando los ojos.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Le gusta la reinaaaa!-surgieron las burlas. El muchacho comenzó a enrojecer.

-¡C-cállense! ¡Es mentira!

Astrid los calló a todos de una vez. A ninguno le gustaba verla enojada. Le sonrió con ternura al pequeño y lo cogió por los brazos hasta sentarlo en su regazo.

-Tranquilo mi vida, están celosos-le guiñó un ojo a él y a los demás. Traducción: eran bromas con cariño-todos ellos quisieran una niña tan bonita como ella, y todas quisieran ser también así. Tranquilos, tranquilos-los comentarios molestos empezaban-cálmense. ¿O es acaso que no les gustan sus historias?

-¡No! ¡No es así!-caritas preocupadas saltaron.

-Ajá-la mujer sonrió complacida. Bajó al pequeño y se acomodó.

-Pero ya hemos escuchado tooooodos sus cuentos-una voz de protesta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás seguro?-Astrid se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Por unos segundos, vio como la nieve cubría con su manto blanco los techos de las casas. Miró al cielo…y recordó- ¿ya les conté sobre Bardo entonces?

Un nuevo murmullo surgió, esta vez de duda. ¿Bardo? ¿Quién era él?

-No…no lo has hecho…

-Lo sabía-sonrió. Se acercó a los chicos y empezó a caminar entre ellos-Bien…empezaré entonces.

Con gestos y muchas miradas a cada uno de los integrantes de su público, empezó.

-Bardo es…un ser mágico. No vive en nuestro país. Ni siquiera en nuestro mundo. Él vive lejos, muy muy muy lejos, en un lugar entremedio del cielo y la Tierra. Más allá de lo que ustedes o yo podemos imaginar. Transita en su propia dimensión a sus anchas, pero siempre está pendiente de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le caemos bien. Nos tiene cariño, solo él sabe por qué. Por eso, desde hace miles de años, desde los primeros humanos, él nos cuida. Vigila desde su puesto que el orden en nuestro mundo no se rompa.

-Y-y-¿se ha roto alguna vez?

-Oh, ¡vaya que sí! En muchas ocasiones, en Shurima, en la Liga, en todos lados. Y siempre ha estado ahí el Trotamundos Cósmico-el nombre solo hizo crecer aún más la admiración de los niños-ayudando. Y una vez que todo está en orden, regresa a su dimensión, a su eterna vigilancia. A Bardo le gusta cuidar reliquias, ¿saben? Objetos con mucho, muchísimo poder. Porque, tristemente…-se giró hacia los espectadores con una mueca de tristeza-¡cuán malvados se pueden volver los hombres por ellos!

La mueca de tristeza y desaprobación se repitió. Sin embargo, el pequeño de ojos eléctricos se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos tenían en mente:

-¿Assa? Se…se ha roto alguna vez el orden aquí?

Casualmente, era la pregunta que la narradora esperaba.

-Sí, lo ha hecho. Y no hace mucho tiempo, aunque ustedes aún no nacían.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, nadie lo podía creer. ¡Un guardián cósmico, allí, en su hogar! ¡Y más aún, había pasado algo para que viniera! Quizás guerra, o algo peor…

-¿Qué pasó Assa? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

-¿Hubo guerra? ¿Muertos?

-¿Estuvo la reina? ¿y el rey también?

Astrid no pudo más que reír de felicidad. Estas cosas eran las que conformaban su felicidad permanente. No tenía sangre de hada. Sólo amor en las venas, y deseos de darle felicidad a estos pequeños corazones que vibraban de vida. Y contarles cuentos le encantaba, porque le hacía ver emociones tan puras y frescas en sus rostros…y cada vez se convencía. Nunca perdía su valor una historia contada con auténtica alegría y con todo el corazón.

-Sí, sí y sí- les contestó con una sonrisa- pero sean pacientes y abríguense, que pronto sabrán los detalles.

Todos se acercaron a ella y la mujer suspiró.

Tomó aire, y comenzó a relatar.

:-:-:-:

Hola a todos! Regalo de día jueves kfhjggk el inicio (corto u-u pero piénsenlo como introducción) a mi nueva historia, que como siempre les recalco, la hago con muchísimo amor para todos ustedes 3 . Esta vez se sitúa en el Freljord, con sus hermosos reyes de protagonistas *-* respaldados por Bardo. Si hay alguien nuevo, puede pasar a revisar mi otro fanfic, de Lulu y Veigar y un one-shot de Leona y Pantheon también. Espero que disfruten lo que se viene, y sin más, me llamo Mailén (o Ilen, es como una abreviatura que le inventé jhdfkj) y me despido hasta un próximo capítulo. Adiooos! n.n


	2. Dos

-I-

Runaterra está repleto de grietas. Fisuras, pequeños cortes en el delgado espacio y tiempo que constituye aquella realidad, y que guían al valiente viajero que las cruce…lejos, muy lejos. A lugares que nuestro corto vocabulario no alcanza a describir.

Podemos imaginarlo como un racimo de uvas. Una rama central unía millares de mundos, muy cerca unos de otros, pero separados cual granos de uva unos de otros. Pero a veces pasaba, por voluntades Mayores, que uno de estos se rompía, y abría la entrada a estos "otros lugares". Que estaban separados, pero unidos inevitablemente entre sí.

Entidades Mayores vigilan el correcto funcionamiento de cada pequeño Universo, y el equilibrio en general. Viven en todos y en ninguno a la vez. Se mueven en una dimensión distinta, etérea, y a través de las fisuras, vigilan y esperan.

En Runaterra, la identidad correspondiente es Bardo, el Vagabundo Cósmico. Y siendo Freljord uno de los extremos de este vasto mundo, era de esperar que guardara uno de estos portales. En la montaña más alta, y de la cima más fría, donde la nieve nunca deja de caer, el oído atento puede escuchar unas campanillas que no suenan como ninguna conocida. Y el ojo atento puede ver una ventana violeta, que refleja un lugar de no imaginar.

Del otro lado, el Vagabundo Cósmico vigila. Con sus pequeños compañeros rodeándolo, espíritus alegres y dorados llamados Meeps, flota y piensa, sólo saliendo de su reposo cuando alguna mala vibración lo alcanza, cuando el equilibrio en su querida Runaterra es amenazado.

Por desgracia, parecía que ese momento se acercaba. Hace días que no se quedaba tranquilo. Uno de los meeps más grandes no había pasado por alto este nerviosismo en su compañero mayor, y decidió acercarse a preguntarle:

-Bardo…hace días que algo ocurre, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé…no alcanzo a entenderlo. Algo va a ocurrir muy cerca, probablemente en Freljord, algo grande que no llego a distinguir. Pero siento que tendrá repercusiones.

-Quizás-el meep se encogió. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de ello. ¿ Sería prudente?- deberías volver a Runaterra. Digo, para investigar.

El idioma de las Entidades Mayores no puede ser traducido. Pero Bardo emitió lo más parecido a una ligera tos de sorpresa.

-¿Después de tantos años? Pues…-de pronto sonó convencido-No es mala idea. Debería echar un vistazo.

-¿Partes ahora?

-Pues…sí.-Bardo se puso de pie y miró a su pequeño amigo- ¿Me acompañarías?

El meep dio una vuelta en el aire de alegría-¡Claro!-y ambos sonrieron. El pequeño saltó a la chaqueta del mayor, y este último cogió su instrumento, una suerte de corneta, que sopló con fuerza. Cinco meeps más se unieron a su compañero.

El sonido de la corneta se extendió por un largo tramo. Era dulce y poderoso, y de escucharlo nosotros, sentiríamos lo más parecido a mariposas en el estómago, dando mil aleteos por segundo, mientras se nos eriza la piel. En aquel mundo, tenía el siguiente significado:

El Vagabundo Cósmico se retiraba de su puesto, y entraba al terreno de juego. Freljord recibiría una visita especial.

Fue cuestión de segundos, o de muy poco tiempo, más bien dicho, dado lo relativo del tiempo en este limbo espacio-temporal. Destello violeta, unos instantes y Bardo estaba de pie en la montaña, con incesantes copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Pensó un momento en sus siguientes movimientos. Debía meditar por dónde empezar. Y en ese momento, vio en la lejanía la silueta de una gran fortaleza, y resplandores celestes rodeándola.

Un meep asomó la cabeza: ¡el castillo! ¡el castillo del rey!

Bardo dio un suspiro. Eran demasiado rápidos para razonar sus pequeños amigos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? El rey podía informarle de cómo andaba todo. Ambos eran viejos amigos, y compartieron aventuras en épocas pasadas. Sería interesante una pequeña charla, después de tanto tiempo.

Dio un salto y su cuerpo adquirió un brillo violeta, hasta no ser más que una enorme bola de luz, que velozmente, salió volando hacia el castillo.

Allí, Aren el Grande, el Águila, el que gobernaba con ojo vigilante y fuerza rapaz, adorado por su pueblo, salía con andar cansado del dormitorio que compartía con su esposa hacia el balcón, se apoyaba en la baranda de mármol (o se dejaba caer más bien) y lanzaba un suspiro. Levantó la cabeza, para sentir en su piel los copos de nieve, acto que siempre lo revitalizaba, pero lo que percibió a través de sus párpados fue un brillo intenso de luz, y un sonido de campanillas que conocía muy bien. Sonriendo, se acercó al ventanal, para darle espacio a su viejo amigo para aterrizar.

Dejando de girar, y posándose en tierra con la calma que lo caracterizaba, Bardo lo miró. Sin embargo, el rey habló primero.

-Es casi como si tu llegara, Vagabundo, coincidiera siempre con hechos especiales-sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo y deber-le contestó- y lo que hoy me convoca. Hace días que preveo que algo ocurrirá en Freljord. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Mis hijas se acercan. El doctor dijo que en menos de 2 días llegarían al mundo.

Volteó a ver el interior de su habitación, lo mismo que Bardo. Su esposa Erika dormía profundamente en la cama que ambos compartían. Se podía distinguir su abultado vientre tras su túnica blanca, y la luminosidad en el rostro de quien traerá un retoño a este mundo.

-La recuerdas, ¿verdad?-Bardo asintió con lentitud-y recordarás que la amo más que nada en el mundo. Me ha bendecido con tres pequeñas, que confío gobernarán nuestra tierra con sabiduría y justicia.

-Tres es un número poderoso-dijo el guardián-puede que sea como tu dices. Pero una de ellas tendrá que gobernar primero. Y eso puede traer conflicto. Siempre ocurre en estos casos, una hermana se aleja…y las otras pelean a muerte. Por diferencias de carácter. Y en este caso, de territorio.

El rey escuchaba con ojos abiertos. Había aprendido que, además de ocurrir cosas especiales cuando Bardo venía, esas cosas no siempre eran buenas. Y empezó a tener miedo.

-Solo espero que lo que te digo no ocurra. Las malas energías me hacen pensar así. ¿Dos días dices?

-Sí…como mucho.

La esposa de Aren pareció querer unirse a la conversación. Se retorció con brusquedad en su lecho, agarró con firmeza la sábana y habló, con profunda expresión de dolor: Ashe…Avarosa…no! ¡Lissandra!

Se giró nuevamente con brusquedad. El rey sólo puso expresión de tristeza.

-Ha tenido muchas pesadillas…menciona mucho a las tres hermanas, a Serilda, Avarosa y a Lissandra. Crees…¿crees que se relacionen con mis tres bebés?

-Sólo creo que Erika percibe también las malas energías que me han llegado. Desde siempre ha tenido fama de clarividente.

Y era cierto. La cara de Aren empezó a palidecer de preocupación.

-Vendré a verte cuando las niñas nazcan. Pensaremos con claridad sobre su futuro. Hasta entonces…creo que tu esposa podría agradecer esto-un meep sacó una pequeña botella de la barba del Vagabundo-dásela sin despertarla. Necesita un buen descansar.

-Gracias Bardo…nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos Aren-se levantó, empezó a girar en el aire y en un destello, se alejó.

El rey se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se sentía como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza. Sus tres pequeñas…distanciarse como las Tres Hermanas…bueno, lo importante ahora era que nacieran sanas. Ya podrían pensar en su futuro. Ahora, su esposa lo necesitaba.

Entró lentamente a su habitación. Erika seguía agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, apretando los labios con mucha fuerza. Aren se acercó lentamente, pasó una mano por su espalda y la incorporó despacio. Ella pareció relajar un poco los músculos del rostro y abrió ligeramente la boca. Su esposo depositó con cuidado el líquido en ella. Al instante, ella relajó el resto del cuerpo, soltó la sábana y respiró con tranquilidad. Aren sonrió. Adoraba verla así.

Dejándola con cuidado en su cama, acarició su vientre y depositó un suave beso en su frente. De todas maneras, no había perdido del todo la tranquilidad. Tenía tres hijas maravillosas en camino. Sólo restaba que llegaran y su felicidad sería plena. Ya dejaría profecías para después.

:-:-:

No me maten! No me maten! Los estudios por fin terminaron, y el agotamiento también. Los dedos me llegan a picar de las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Echaba de menos esta maravillaaa *-*

Los quiero, me llamo Mailén y hasta la próxima! nwn


	3. Tres

-II-

Y efectivamente, no fueron más de dos días. Las tres pequeñas nacieron la mañana del día siguiente, cuando la nieve se había calmado. Se lanzaron fuegos artificiales y hubo fiesta general. Representantes de todas las tribus que componían Freljord estuvieron presentes. Todo el reino estaba feliz, pues habían llegado tres nuevas princesas a la familia.

Cuando el jolgorio se había calmado un poco, y los reyes estaban en la sala de trono acomodando a sus niñas en sus cunas respectivas, Bardo se hizo presente. Llego sin muchos efectos especiales. Sólo caminó lentamente hacia la pareja, que lo esperaba. La reina saludó con amabilidad. Bardo no solo era amigo de Aren. Ya era casi un amigo de la familia.

-¿Cómo estás, Trotamundos?-Erika sonrió.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Vengo a felicitar a los nuevos padres-se acercó a las bebés-y a ver a los nuevos retoños. ¿Cuáles serían sus nombres?

Aren se adelantó, señalando a las niñas de izquierda a derecha: Ella es Ashe, ella, Sejuani y ella, Lissandra.

Bardo emitió un tintineo de sorpresa: ¡Sus nombres me suenan muy parecidos a las Tres Hermanas!

-Exacto, aquella historia siempre fue una de mis preferidas en mi niñez-rió Erika-y además…no puedo evitar encontrarles cierto parecido-dio un suspiro cargado de amor- son como las imaginaba. Y con ello les transmito mi mayor deseo, que sean grandes, como ellas.

Bardo observó a las niñas. Le había tocado conocer a las Tres Hermanas, aquellas que gobernaron Freljord una vez, llevándolo a través de guerra y alegría, prosperidad y dolor. La pequeña Ashe tenía un cierto aire a Avarosa, la mayor. No dormía, sus ojos azules observaban calmos y pacíficos, como si supiera cosas que ni sus padres conocían. Un aire de reina total. Sejuani tenía lo inquieta de Serilda, aquella que desafió a Avarosa por el poder del reino. Observaba hacia todos lados, sus ojos grises con una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad. Y por último, Lissandra, que llevaba el mismo nombre que la menor de las Tres Hermanas, dormía plácidamente, con ese aire diferente, fuera de este mundo, tal como la primera Lissandra, mágica mujer, que partió a rescatar a los Vigilantes de Hielo luego de que su hermana mayor los desterrara al Abismo de Los Lamentos. Nunca se supo nada más de ella.

-Coincido en lo que dices, son muy parecidas a ellas. Y coincide con lo que yo creí, que les esperan grandes cosas. No veo problemas por ahora, sólo vigílenlas. Me causa curiosidad lo que vaya a pasar. Nos veremos pronto, Majestades.

-Hasta pronto, Bardo. Gracias por la recomendación.

Salto, giro, luz y el Vagabundo desapareció.

:-:-:

Pasaron algunos años, y las princesas contaban 7 años de vida. Corrían y jugaban por el castillo según sus gustos.

Sejuani gustaba de correr en el patio. Enfundada en gruesas pieles, obligaba a los soldados a enseñarle a cabalgar, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos (aparte de todo deporte que estuviera a su alcance. Comía como animal, se enojaba como animal, pero era tan alegre que nadie podía guardarle rencor.

Lissandra era más solitaria. Pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, estudiando y leyendo novelas. No hablaba mucho. Quizás sería porque era tan inteligente, y de ojos tan profundos, que era muy difícil para la gente del palacio mantener una conversación con ella sin sentir un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal.

Y Ashe, la mayor, actuaba como…hermana mayor. Pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a su madre en quehaceres del hogar, lavando, cosiendo y aprendiendo a cocinar. De todas formas, dejaba tiempo para el estudio y los deportes. Una niña totalmente íntegra, dirían por ahí.

Un día, los reyes estuvieron muy ocupados toda la mañana. Las niñas no podían evitar sentir curiosidad, al ver a sus padres correr de un lado a otro mientras hablaban con tres personas a la vez. Pergaminos volaban por aquí y por allá.

Cuando fue la hora de almorzar, y todos estuvieron sentadas a la mesa, Ashe se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Han estado corriendo todo lo que llevamos de día…¿pasa algo?

La reina tosió ligeramente-Si, si, claro, lo que ocurre-empezó a jugar con el tenedor de plata, en claro signo de duda sobre hablar o no. Ante el gesto, el rey tomó la palabra.

-Todos sabemos lo que pasa en una semana, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! ¡Estamos de cumpleaños!-Sejuani rió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos con algunos huecos, propio de niña de su edad.

-¡Exacto! Y lo que ocurre es que justo unos días antes, llegará una delegación de una tribu más…guerrera, al sur de nuestra comunidad. Es la más grande de Freljord, junto con la nuestra, por lo que no podemos negarnos a la visita. Pedimos que se postergara, pero no hubo caso. Tendrá que coincidir con vuestro cumpleaños. ¿Les…molesta mucho?

-¿Es una broma? ¡Será muy entretenido!-saltaron las niñas. Todas tenían pocos amigos por aquí, y al menos Sejuani y Ashe, estaban ansiosas por conocer nuevas personas. ¿Qué pasaba si aquellos líderes tenían hijos de su edad?

Su pregunta fue contestada rápidamente-Tienen sólo un hijo, Tryndamere. Tiene 8 años, y es tan bárbaro como sus padres. O más.

Sejuani abrió mucho los ojos, y dio un chillido para sus adentros. ¡Un niño que le gustaba pelear! Sería divertidísimo, podrían cabalgar, correr, jugar a las luchas, lanzarse bolas de nieve…

Ashe no estaba tan feliz. Sentía que quizás no se entenderían tan bien como con su hermana. Dio un suspiro y siguió comiendo. Al menos sería su cumpleaños. En una de esas su padre por fin le dejaba tomar clases de arquería, como tanto le había pedido.

-Llegarán mañana por la tarde, así que estén listas.

-¡Claro!

:-:-:

Y finalmente ocurrió. Con sus mejores galas, Dagmar y Freya, líderes de los Uruk' Kui, entraron a la fortaleza, seguidos de su hijo, Tryndamere. Si lo mirabas de lejos, no tenía aspecto de niño de ocho años. Su andar algo encorvado, sus notorios músculos y su mirada desconfiada infundían algo de temor. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, botas y un sencillo traje de piel. Al igual que sus padres, cargaba su arma, como muestra de poderío. Era una gran espada, casi de su tamaño, pero la acariciaba con la mano derecha como si fuera parte de él.

En Ashe y Sejuani, una a cada lado de sus padres, no pudo menos que causar curiosidad.

:-:-:

Otro capitulooo! *inserte coro cantando*. Sí, actualizo al tiro, tratando de retomar esta historia y continuarla. Si hay errores respecto a la historia original de Freljord y Tryndamere, aviso desde ya, no lo manejo del todo kjhgj por ello la mayoría está inventado. Espero les guste el rumbo que le doy!

Lo que es yo, seguiré escribiendo. Los quiero mucho mucho, y Mailén se despide. Hasta la próxima! nwn


	4. Cuatro

-IV-

Las sospechas de Ashe no estaban tan erradas. Tryndamere pasó el primer día de su estancia en el castillo corriendo con su hermana, lanzándose bolas de nieve y riendo a viva voz. La mayor suspiraba, algo cansada de la hiperactividad de los dos, y seguía practicando su bordado.

Esa mañana se había "celebrado" el cumpleaños de las trillizas, no con tanta fiesta como hubieran querido, dada la visita que los reyes debían atender. Sin embargo, habían recibido sus regalos como siempre, y habían tomado un desayuno especial en su honor. Tryndamere y Sejuani casi se ahogan con tantos pasteles, pero nada que una gran risotada no pudiera remediar.

Ahora, la muchacha los veía correr en la nieve, jugando a las luchas, ella con una suerte de mazo y el con su espada. Cuando vio que la primera caía al suelo y el chico la levantaba de un salto, ambos riendo, con un gesto de hastío cerró la cortina y se giró en su silla mecedora bruscamente, tanto así que botó la aguja, y tuvo que agacharse a buscarla.

Estaba en una sala cercana a la Biblioteca, el Estar, como la llamaba. Una chimenea de piedra era lo primero que se veía al entrar, iluminando la habitación con paredes de mármol y piedra más oscura alternada. Una lámpara de diamantes caía al centro de la bóveda que hacía las veces de techo, pintada de azul oscuro y pequeñas estrellas. A la izquierda, cerca del ventanal mayor, Ashe encontró su aguja, se sentó acercando su silla al fuego, admirando otra vez su regalo de cumpleaños.

Era una gorra azul oscuro, en punta, y se estaba encargando de bordarle detalles en hilo dorado. Con cada puntada, sus pensamientos fluían con tranquilidad. Porque, quizás al contrario de lo que se pensaría, esto le ayudaba a pasar los ligeros celos que sentía de su hermana.

Si, la noble y madura Ashe se sentía celosa de su ruda hermana, por la facilidad que tuvo para congeniar con Tryndamere. Entendía claramente que ambos eran mucho más "bárbaros" que ella, pero a sus cortos ocho años, recién con horas de cumplidos…la pequeña princesa quería un nuevo amigo.

Quizás los espíritus del hielo, quizás Bardo, quizás el destino sintió su tristeza, y quiso que esa misma tarde, eso cambiara.

El frío empezó a aumentar, y el fuego pronto no fue suficiente para calentar a la princesa que bordaba. Con cuidado, se levantó y dejó su trabajo sobre su mecedora, corriendo a buscar un abrigo a su habitación. Cuál sería su sorpresa, al ver al pequeño Trynda sentado en su silla, admirando sus delicadas puntadas.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Qué te crees!- le gritó la niña, viendo que el niño lo rompería o poco menos lo tiraría al fuego.

-¿Y por qué gritas tanto, princesita?-con gesto molesto, se paró y dejó el gorro-sólo lo observaba.

-Pues no me gusta que lo observes-mueca de disgusto.

-¿Ah no?-el niño miraba por la ventana (había abierto las cortinas) y se giró con interés-¿se puede saber por qué no?

-Porque…porque…-la niña apartó la mirada. ¡Cómo la irritaba!-porque con lo b…bruto que eres, puede que lo rompas. O seguramente tú y Sejuani estarían planeando alguna…alguna de sus bromas y lo lanzarían al fuego. O algo así- sin mirarlo, la mueca de disgusto aumentó.

Tryndamere se rió levemente. Ashe le hacía gracia. Era definitivamente mucho más "niña" que Sejuani, pero le divertía ver que se podía enojar. Empezó a girar buscando su cara, pero ella se apartaba. Cuando se miraron, él le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos. Ashe no pudo menos que sorprenderse. No creía que siendo tan rudo cuidara detalles así.

-Tu gorro era bonito-dijo el niño con sinceridad.

Ashe enrojeció levemente ante el cumplido…pero apartó la mirada otra vez- Deja de decir mentiras. Si Ashe salta de detrás de esa puerta, juro que llamaré a los guardias del palacio.

-Como si te atrevieras-Tryndamere rió más fuerte. Caminó hacia la puerta balanceándose.

-Me iré, no te sigo molestando, princesita-la última palabra la recalcó en tono de burla, y salió.

Ashe no volteó hasta que estuvo segura de que se había ido, sólo para darse cuenta de que Sejuani no apareció. No pudo reprimir su sorpresa. Pero al fin, sentándose nuevamente, concluyó que el "bárbaro" solamente jugaba con ella. Era imposible que siendo como era, apreciara su gorro bordado.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba. O en parte. Tryndamere si apreciaba su arte, y había hablado con sinceridad en aquel momento. Sin embargo, era verdad que había jugado con ella. Y caminando hacia el salón principal, el niño se reía para sus adentros recordando la cara de enojo de la niña, sin poder esconder que no era rabia de verdad. Llegando a su destino, concluyó que sí, la niña le divertía y pensaba seguir disfrutando de ello. La princesita elegante lo vería mañana.

Sejuani entró corriendo, y cuando vio al muchacho, sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

-¡Tryndameeere! ¡Nos dejaron! ¡Podemos usar los trineos!- llegó hacia su compañero y lo tiró del brazo desnudo. El aludido se negaba a usar abrigo. Las costumbres guerreras de su pueblo se lo impedían.

-Respira Sejuani, por favor. Iré en un momento. Tengo algo de hambre-lla miró con sonrisa tranquila. Esta chica…nada la paraba.

La misma lo miró algo desganada-bien, pero ¡no tardes mucho!-le sonrió con su boca desdentada, aunque dientes nuevos empezaban a asomar.

Cuando se fue, el chico suspiró contento. Vaya si lo iba a pasar bien esa semana. Tenía a Sejuani, que era casi como sus amigos guerreros de la tribu…y a Ashe, su nuevo juguete, que no era nada como su hermana. Le daba curiosidad conocer a la princesita elegante. Y verla enojada, aún más.

El día se deslizó de este modo. Cuando la luna volvió a esconderse tras las montañas, y un tímido sol hacía brillar la nieve entre las nubes, ya hace un buen rato, Tryndamere salió de su cama tarde, como siempre, para encontrarse con una imagen bastante agradable. Dos soldados montaban en caballos grises fuera de su ventana, gritándose de acá para allá. Sin embargo, lo más interesante era ver a uno con una espada de madera, enfrentándose a Ashe, también con espada de madera, vestida con pantalones azul oscuro y blusa más clara, botas a la rodilla, el cabello castaño con mechones plateados recogido en un moño y montando un caballo color crema, enorme para su altura de niña, pero que manejaba sin problemas.

Impresionado, se acomodó en la ventana. Esperaría antes de bajar a inspeccionar.

:-:-:

Hola! Empiezan a surgir los encuentros entre los muchachos de esta historia, qué les parece? En lo personal, las sospechas de triángulo amoroso no están tan erradas…pero no diré más! Jjajaja

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y les pido encarecidamente me dejen su opinión para seguir mejorando. Hasta la próxima, Mailén se despide. Adioss! n.n


	5. Cinco

-V-

Ashe blandía su espada de madera a lomos de su montura, enorme para su altura. Miraba a un lado y al mismo tiempo al otro, valiéndose de su visión periférica. Desvió un ataque de un soldado, a tiempo para retroceder y esquivar otro, de su segundo contrincante. Acomodó las riendas y quitó un par de cabellos de su rostro. En eso, sintió unos pasos en la nieve.

Tryndamere caminaba lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, sin abrigos, pero con botas de montar. Cruzó los brazos, con una risa tranquila.

-No creí que la princesita elegante se montara en un caballo de ese tamaño. Y encima, con una espada de madera.

-Di lo que quieras Tryndamere-el semblante de la niña empezaba a endurecerse-desde muy pequeña que monto a caballo. Y la espada de madera…es porque no me acomodan las reales. Son buenas, pero preferiría otras armas.

Tryndamere acarició la enorme espada que colgaba en su cinturón de piel.

-¿No quieres probar con esta?

Ashe lo miró. Sentía que no era buena idea, pero sería el título de princesa, o el simple orgullo, que se bajó y sostuvo el arma. Por supuesto, sus brazos de niña no pudieron levantarla, y cuando se le cayó y enterró en la nieve, el pequeño bárbaro se rió más fuerte.

-¡Para, para!- ella la soltó. Con gesto de rabia.

-¿Ves que sólo quieres reírte de mí?-una lágrima enojada cayó de sus ojos. Se giró con brusquedad, y se la limpió con sus guantes de piel de lobo. Se disponía a subir a su caballo, cuando su pequeña molestia volvió a hablar.

-¡Heey! ¡No era para que te enojaras tanto!-la chica ya estaba sentada en su caballo, y ni siquiera lo miraba. El niño se empezó a poner nervioso. Ella estaba girando su montura- ¿Te gustan las hachas? ¿las dagas? ¿las lanzas? ¿los arcos?

La chica se detuvo. Habló con frialdad, pero con un dejo de interés. Era su arma favorita. Y hace mucho tiempo que le pedía a su padre que se lo enseñara.

-Me agradan los arcos.

-¿Si?-el chico sonrió. De nuevo la tenía-¿y qué me dices si te enseño a disparar?

Ashe terminó cediendo. Era Tryndamere, quien, siendo sinceros, ni le agradaba del todo, pero era cumplir su sueño. Giró sobre su caballo, lo miró unos segundos, en los que el muchacho no bajó la mirada. Al final, se bajó del caballo y sosteniendo su cinturón de cuero, le dijo:

-De acuerdo…acepto tu oferta. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaríamos los arcos?

-¿Tu padre no te los presta? Pensé que era cosa de ir y sacar.

-No, no lo hace-agregó, con un dejo de tristeza-veo que no tenías ningún plan para enseñarme.

Una idea asomó con su brillo en el rostro del niño-nada de eso. Creo que tengo una idea de dónde podemos obtener nuestros instrumentos.

Y volteó a ver el arsenal del castillo; una construcción pequeña, una bodega, pero bastante decorada por fuera, pintada de azul y detalles plateados (los colores estrella de los reyes). Una simple puerta de madera lo cerraba, pero cerrada con un gran candado dorado que tenía grabado el emblema de la tribu, un águila. El edificio causaba fascinación en Ashe desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ciertos retos, gritos de su padre y su rostro iracundo la habían detenido. Esta imagen la volvió a asustar.

-¿El arsenal? ¿Ir? ¿Allá? No. No, no, no y no-empezó a saltar en su sitio, nerviosa-yo no voy allá-dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Tryndamere, que no entendía nada, la siguió.

-¡Pero Ashe! ¡Oye!-ella apuró el paso-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te asusta entrar?-ella frenó en seco.

-¿Quién habla de tener miedo? Yo no tengo miedo. ¿Tú tienes miedo?

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Ella volvió a caminar-Nada.

El muchacho la soltó. Quizás debía dejarla ser. Eran tan raras las princesitas elegantes…

Y así pensaba, cuando un soldado bajó las escaleras que conducían al patio en que se encontraban. Pensó que le traería algún mensaje de sus padres, así que volteó hacia él. Sin embargo, cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando lo vio escoger una gran llave de hierro de un manojo de llaves, y abrir el gran candado dorado del arsenal. Por supuesto, Sejuani le había dicho que su padre mandaba a inspeccionar las armas una vez por semana, para limpiarlas de polvo y suciedad. Cuando vio al joven perderse en las sombras, corrió hacia Ashe, que subía ya la escalera, la agarró del brazo, y casi arrastrándola y lanzándola al suelo, la obligó a esconderse con él, tras un arbusto blanco de nieve.

La chica estaba roja de rabia, y de ganas de protestar, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Ella dejó de protestar en el acto, y miró para allá. Captó silenciosamente la idea. Y por como iban las cosas, no creía poder convencer al muchacho de cambiar de plan, que silenciosamente, aceptó. Ya pensaría después en el castigo que le iba a llegar.

Corriendo, pero con las puntas de los pies, se deslizaron dentro del arsenal. Ambos querían expresar su emoción, pero se tragaron cualquier exclamación de asombro en su afán de no hacerse notar por el soldado, que sacaba brillo pacientemente a todas las espadas. Tenía un buen trabajo por delante, dado que el lugar estaba tapizado de todo tipo de armas, hasta el techo del lugar.

Los niños no perdieron el tiempo, y sacaron dos arcos de una repisa. Ashe no lo notó, pero sacó uno diferente a los otros, el que el rey guardaba con más recelo. Estaba en un estuche azul de piel, bordado con exquisito cuidado, y despedía un brillo azulado de su interior. Lo primero que notó la chica, era que estaba increíblemente helado. Pero luego de mirarlo embelesada unos segundos, y Tryndamere la pellizcara para que se apurara, lo tomó sin más.

Salieron rápidamente, y respirando agitadamente, nerviosos como sólo lo está un niño que es consciente de que lo que hace está mal, y le costará un castigo, se acomodaron en una de las paredes del edificio. Se miraron, y apoyaron los arcos en el suelo.

-Ok, el soldado tardará a lo menos una hora en limpiar ese lugar. Eso nos da un tiempo razonable para practicar un poco. Podemos tomar unos caballos. Qué…¿qué me dices?

La chica seguía mirando el arco-¿Ashe?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, si, por supuesto-miró al chico, Sonreía, sonreía radiante de felicidad-gracias Tryndamere.

-Por favor…dime Trynda.

-Claro

Se miraban, y ambos sonreían. Al final, Trynda se paró, y le ofreció su mano a la princesita elegante.

-¿Vamos?-y ella sonriendo la aceptó. Arco al hombro, fueron corriendo por nuevas monturas.

Y lejos, en otra dimensión, un interesado Bardo los observaba. Particularmente, al arma que colgaba de la espalda de la niña. A todas luces, era un arma especial. Una que el Vagabundo Cósmico conocía bastante bien, dado que el mismo se la había regalado a la tribu hace muchos, muchos años. Y no podía menos que sorprenderle el hecho de que el arma hubiera elegido a la pequeña Ashe para usarla.

Justo como con Avarosa, tantos años atrás.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Buenas! Nuevo capítulo! Espero de su agrado, por supuesto. Me cuesta definir personalidades de niños kjhfdj pero espero se entienda que nuestros protagonistas lo son. Esto recien va comenzando, así que permanezcan atentos jiji gracias por los nuevos reviews, por lo demás! n-n

Espero opiniones, y cualquier comentario para mejorar. Mailén se despide, nos vemoos!


	6. Seis

-VI-

A lomos de un caballo negro, y la princesa sobre su yegua color crema, Tryndamere y Ashe cabalgaban felices hacia el interior del bosque, dejando un confuso rastro de huellas sobre la nieve. Llegando a un pequeño claro, desmontaron de un salto, y el bárbaro se agachó para empezar a tensar su arco. Cuando lo había sacado de su funda, miró a su pequeña aprendiz, que miraba ensimismada su arco nuevamente, sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? No tenemos mucho tiempo-la niña dio un pequeño respingo.

-¡Sí!, si, por supuesto-se giró hacia él-es que es tan bello…en verdad me distrae. No sé por qué mi padre lo mantiene guardado.

-Porque seguramente, los soldados se quedarían viéndolo con cara de estúpidos, como tú

-Ugh, ¡eres insoportable!-la niña se sentó, pero dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos. Tryndamere rompió a reír.

-No hay caso contigo, princesita-riendo por un minuto, finalmente se detuvo-Vamos, abre la funda.

La princesa se giró, algo más relajada. La emoción había conseguido subirle el ánimo. Delicadamente, corrió el cierre de la funda. La sorpresa la hizo soltar el arma y dejarla caer.

Frente a ella había un arco y cinco flechas, completamente de hielo. Emitían un ligero brillo azulado, y ambos niños lo miraban embelesados. Ashe estiró la mano y lo encerró con sus dedos. Estaba frio, sumamente frio, y la niña apretó los ojos para frenar la molestia. Pero no paraba. Es más, la molestia aumentaba. En un punto, sintió que el hielo le quemaba. Tryndamere se empezó a asustar.

-Ashe, quizás deberías soltarlo…Ashe…¡Ashe!

La chica apretaba ahora el rostro y la otra mano. Emitió un ligero sonido de dolor. De pronto…el frio pasó. Ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera tocando el arma y las flechas con la otra mano. Además, la mano que apretó el hielo estaba intacta, sin rastros de quemaduras.

Tryndamere no salía de su asombro. Pero sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Ashe, supongo que comprendes que esto es magia.

-¿Magia?-sorprendida, lo miró-¿tú crees?

-Este arco tiene algo. Por algo brillaba de esa manera. ¡Y está hecho de hielo! Y además…no te hizo nada.

-Si…la verdad es que es bastante extraño.

-Como si el arco…

-Me hubiera elegido-se miraron a los ojos. Era extrañísimo. Pero los ojos de Ashe tenían un brillo nuevo. Tryndamere se sentía…casi intimidado. Buscó como pudo salir de esa situación.

-Bien, yo creo que se nos acabó el tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!-tristeza y decepción asomaban al rostro de la princesa.

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí. En cualquier momento nos descubren-el bárbaro se puso de pie-Guárdalo. Podríamos intentar practicar mañana.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?

El niño no tenía idea de cómo. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Esa maravilla de arco debía usarse.

Le ofreció su mano, y la princesa con una sonrisa aceptó. Se colgó el arco al hombro, como si fuera suyo. Cabalgando, regresaron al edificio del arsenal.

Devueltos los arcos, los niños caminaban riendo al castillo. Habían encontrado una ventana llena de polvo en un costado del edificio, y planeaban sacar de allí los instrumentos al día siguiente. Ninguno recordaba lo mal que se llevaban esa mañana.

Entraron, y caminando por pasillos iluminados con lámparas de piedra, llegaron a la habitación de la chica. La cerraba una puerta de piedra con cerradura de mármol. Cuando la princesa abrió la puerta, el niño pudo ver una cama con una colcha con diseños lunares, coronada con un dosel, un baúl de madera y un clóset pintado de blanco. Sencillo y elegante. Como ella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Princesita elegante?

-Hasta mañana, Trynda-con una sonrisa brillante, cerró la puerta.

El chico se alejó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó al comedor, mientras paseaba sin rumbo, encontró a su compañera de juegos regular, Sejuani.

Se la veía feliz. Balanceaba sus cortas piernas, enfundadas en botas de cuero, sobre una silla bastante alta, mientras comía de un plato con cerezas. Incluso, tarareaba una rápida melodía, sacudiendo su corto cabello, castaño claro, con una pequeña chasquilla. Estaba bastante concentrada, pero cuando vio al niño apoyado en la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Para dar paso a la duda.

-¡Tryndamere! ¿Dónde has estado? Creía que esta mañana nos lanzaríamos en trineo, pero no te encontré.

-¿Si? ¡Oh!-el chico se dio con la mano en la frente-Lo olvidé, de veras lo siento.

-No pasa nada-le sonrió. Con ello, le invitó a sentarse junto a ella-¿Quieres cerezas? Son mis favoritas. No crecen aquí, así que cuando vienen comerciantes de otros territorios, pido que compren de inmediato.

El chico, con una sonrisa, cogió una del plato y se sentó.

-¿Te parece si vamos mañana? Hay una colina que es ideal para deslizarse, cerca de aquí.

El chico no quería causarle muchas ilusiones. La verdad…tenía más ganas de disparar con el arco con Ashe.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿podría ser en la tarde?

-Claro…¿quieres hacer algo en la mañana?

-¡No!-en su interior, rogaba para que el nerviosismo no pasara a su rostro-No, nada-por suerte, parece que la chica no lo notó.

-¡Relájate! No pasa nada-bajó de la silla, y se dirigió al pasillo central. Se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa-¡Nos vemos mañana!

El chico se despidió agitando su mano. Estas niñas… le habría gustado poder desdoblarse, y estar con Ashe y Sejuani a la vez. La segunda le agradaba bastante (y por lo demás, ella lo adoraba). Sin embargo, la primera le causaba más curiosidad. Era como un reto nuevo. Y no lo pasaba mal con ella.

Esperaba que los 3 días que le quedaban en el castillo de la tribu más grande de Freljord, se hicieran lo suficientemente largos para lograr su cometido.

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano, y desayunando ligero, fue a buscar a su aprendiz. A decir verdad, no se sorprendió de verla ya vestida, junto a las caballerizas.

Definitivamente, esa niña le agradaba. Se saludaron amablemente, y fueron caminando al arsenal, al no ver soldados cerca. Al llegar a la ventana, silenciosamente ejecutaron su plan. Él la levantó, ella abrió la ventana, y el la empujó hasta que logró entrar. Por un par de ruidos, dedujo que se había caído.

-¿Pasa algo, niña?-susurró-¿te caíste?

-No-contestó, también susurrando-solo…muchas telarañas.

El niño se puso la mano en la boca para contener su risa. La niña tenía sus manías, quien lo diría.

-¡Sal ya! ¡Deja de quejarte!

-¡Voy! ¡No me apures!

Se escuchó un banco moverse, y la niña asomó por la ventana. Le entregó los arcos a su maestro, y el aludido la recibió cuando se lanzó al suelo. Rápidamente, se alejaron hacia el bosque.

:-:-:

Buenas! Cómo están? Capítulo recién salido para ustedes c: con mucho amor. Les pido por favor me dejen sus comentarios respecto a él, y las sugerencias que les nazcan. Lo que es yo, seguiré empezando a montar hilos entre Sejuani, Tryndamere y Ashe kjhfk

Gracias por leer lo que escribo, y me despido hasta otro capítulo. Nos vemoos!


End file.
